1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input system and related method for an electronic device, and more particularly, to an input system and related method for taking an image of an input device being pressed and generating corresponding input data according to the image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement in computer technology, electronic products, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, mobile phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs), are getting popular in modern life. These electronic products are developed to be small-sized and thin for user convenience and to have an attractive appearance.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a block diagram of an electronic device 10 according to the prior art. The electronic device 10 can be a computer, a mobile phone, or a PDA. The electronic device 10 includes a screen 100, a signal processing unit 102 and a keyboard 104. The signal processing unit 102 is coupled between the screen 100 and the keyboard 104. A user depresses keys of the keyboard 104 for generating input data. The signal processing unit 102 receives input data, processes input data, and outputs a processing result as words display or pages switch on the screen 100. In the electronic device 10, the keyboard 104 is a primary input interface and usually occupies a lot of space of a main body of the electronic device 10. However, when the keyboard 104 is miniaturized, inconvenience of use inevitably increases.
In addition, a smart phone integrating advantages of a PDA, a computer and a camera is becoming a market trend already. The smart phone has a keyboard with a large area for supporting complicated functions, which is similar to a computer. Therefore, it is a challenge to improve both functionality and size of a smart phone and similar electronic devices.